


Wonderful Cat's Life

by Kibou_Tamashi (Zekkun)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Catboys, I feel so ashamed oh my god, I want to forget I ever did this, Iori has a Kink with catboys, M/M, Neko!Riku, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, What Have I Done, a big one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkun/pseuds/Kibou_Tamashi
Summary: Iori returns to the dorm to find a pleasant surprise.





	Wonderful Cat's Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dying of embarrasment.
> 
> I have no experience with sex at all, I have never written smut before, this is a mess, please kill me.

After a long day of work and school he hadn't thought of a better way to spend his free time than sleeping placidly in his bed, Iori's eyes couldn't stay open any longer without feeling that he was going to faint in the middle of the hallway with how tired he was. Iori didn't have the best sleeping schedule, he usually went to bed late and got up early, adding to that the school, work and in the end homework, it was normal for Iori to feel so tired.

But life had other plans.

Because when he opened the door to his room he found Riku sitting on his bed, two cat ears above his head and a tail wagging slowly as he read something. Iori's brain suddenly stopped working and... well, his reaction? "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?”

Apparently Riku's new ears were very sensitive, because he also reacted with a shriek.

\----

After Iori's brain worked again he decided to clear things up and to have Riku give him an answer to what the hell was going on. In his mind Iori was dying of appreciation to the god who gave him such a gift. Iori loved Riku and they were a couple, Iori could not ask for a better boyfriend, but being given a cat boy was literally his fantasy. Iori was ashamed to admit it but cats and cute boys were exactly what Iori ever wanted combined into one thing.

"I'm sorry Iori, I woke up like this and I thought you would know something, since you know everything..." Riku's ears dropped in an embarrassed gesture as his tail moved from side to side and the mental process of the perfect student was having problems again. Iori coughed trying to pretend that what was happening was not affecting him (although it was just the opposite) "I don't really know what happened Nanase-san but hopefully it will be solved tomorrow.” Riku nodded and put his book aside, approaching Iori and hugging him, his tail began to move from side to side much like a dog, Iori had forgotten how easy it was to make the center of I7 happy.

Iori could not contain himself any more, he simply had to caress his ears, they looked so soft and he could not help thinking about it, his hand approached slowly as he held his boyfriend by the waist and placed his hand behind them, caressing their soft fur, Riku's ears were white as well as his tail and they were really nice to the touch, just like those of a real cat and not only that, it seems that Riku also had the impulses of a cat as he was purring in his ear and was really sweet. He moved his other hand with which he held Riku to caress the base of his tail. it was there that Iori noticed that he was only wearing a somewhat oversized shirt, probably because he had not found a way to place his tail in his pants without being hurt, Iori felt his face boil but was so comfortable in that position that he did not want to move or say anything about it.

Yet in one motion of Riku he stroked his tail in a certainly sensitive place because he released a small moan right next to his ear and that had made Iori suddenly feel horny, damn teen hormones. Iori began to caress that same spot again and Riku shook in his arms, letting out another moan and clinging a little tightly to his school jacket, no doubt Riku was in the same state Iori was in, hot and needy.

Iori was grateful that Riku had not put on anything to cover the lower part of his body, it made it much easier to access his ass without having to worry about having to remove any clothes. Iori with his free hand searched for the bottle of lubricant he kept hidden under the mattress and opened it, putting a more than generous amount on his fingers, they hadn't had sex for a long time and Iori was worried about hurting his boyfriend. Riku's tail had entangled between his legs and his ears were down. Unfortunately Iori couldn't see his face but he could already get an idea of what he looked like. Iori began to insert a finger slowly inside his partner, waiting to see some uncomfortable reaction. He had realized that Riku’s tail was a very good way to see some reaction from him. Iori pressed in some places getting whimpers and moans of pleasure mixed with pain "shh, Riku, you will soon feel better.

When he saw that Riku no longer complained of the pain inside him he added a second finger and began to move them in the form of scissors in order to loosen his interiors a bit, it seemed that Riku had not realized that he had begun to move his hips to look for a little more contact and that was when Iori added a third, beginning to simulate thrusts. Riku had arched his back when he had accidentally touched his sweet spot and finally Iori managed to see his face, only with his fingers he was already panting and moaning loudly, his eyes were half-closed and a big blush on his cheeks, he could see some mini fangs sticking out of his mouth and in addition a string of saliva was running down his chin, not only that, but his tail was frizzy and his ears were pressed flat against his head, Iori felt his trousers squeeze tighter than before.

It seems that Riku noticed it because when Iori pulled out his fingers to continue he had lowered to his pants and opened the zipper with his teeth. Iori's cheeks burned when he saw Riku lower his underwear releasing his dick from its prison, taking it in his hands and putting it in his mouth, he really would not get tired of watching his little ears stand low as he pleased him. Riku gave small licks all over the length, putting it in his mouth and sucking, then he climbed back up to the head of Iori’s cock to kiss it and then put as much as he could in his mouth, Iori's hands got into his hair pulling it and making it more messy than it usually was. He felt that he was close to his limit "Riku... I'm going to..." he could not finish the sentence when he had his first orgasm in his boyfriend's mouth. Riku swallowed Iori's semen that had remained in his mouth, while the rest stained the shirt he was wearing and the pants of the younger's uniform.

Iori’s breathing was rough and as he recovered from his climax Riku returned to his lap. Iori’s erection made direct contact with his hole and Riku whimpered at the sensation, Riku's tail curled around Iori’s dick and he led it to his hole. Iori took that as an indication that Riku wanted it inside, _now_.

Iori took a moment to admire his boyfriend, his white shirt had become translucent because of his sweat, and it had semen stains when the sticky liquid fell on his shirt because of Iori's orgasm, his nipples popped out of the fabric due to the fact that these were hard and his expression looked desperate, his blush was stronger and his half-closed eyes looked impatient, Riku grabbed hold of him by his chest, his hands pressed against him, his tail was tangled again between his legs and his ears were still down, his breathing was fast, but not fast enough for him to worry.

Since Iori had stood for a moment doing nothing, Riku snorted and grabbed his boyfriend's cock again in his hands, introducing it himself into his entrance, groaned with pleasure and pain as he felt Iori's extension opening him "Iori... ah, move..." his boyfriend was already sobbing from the pleasure with only the feeling of being full and that made Iori grab him by the hips and lift him up to lower him down again, giving small thrusts. A slow pace since Iori did not have the strength to make it faster. Riku seemed to understand that and began to go up and down on his own. Iori felt so good, it had been so long since they had done anything like that that he forgot how it felt inside his partner. It was hot, humid, tight and delicious. Riku groaned loudly as he held his shoulders, tears of pleasure streamed down his eyes like sobs, Iori kissed one of his partner's nipples and sucked it above the cloth, with his other hand he helped Riku with the thrusts. Iori moaned Riku’s name and how much he loved him directly in his ear. Riku’s tail was now entangled in the hand that Iori held at his waist, it tickled on his skin.

There was a point where Iori shifted his position, lying Riku on the bed and grabbing his hip with both hands to go deeper, faster and stronger, he clung to the fabric of his jacket as he purred, moaned and sobbed. Finally he had found his sweet spot again when he heard him scream of pleasure, with a final thrust Riku came between their chests tightening his inside, causing Iori to cum shortly afterwards.

Once Iori recovered from his orgasm he pulled out of his lover's insides and lay down beside him, hugging him, "Do you need your inhaler, Nanase-san?” His boyfriend's breath was still a little heavy but he denied, clinging closer to Iori's chest "Iori... we must go and clean ourselves..." he murmured, purring at the feeling of Iori's hand against his ear. "I hope no one has come to the dorms while we were doing this." Iori laughed at how his partner separated from him and quickly sat on the bed, " We have to go and change quickly! They will come soon!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave kudos/comments, whatever... 
> 
> Really, I'm very ashamed of what I've done.....


End file.
